


Ethereal Eyes

by fluffyaot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Student Eren Yeager, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Eren Yeager, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Mentioned Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Eren Yeager, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyaot/pseuds/fluffyaot
Summary: Modern AU!!You`re an exhausted college student dating the boy with the most beautiful teal eyes, Eren Jaeger.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Ethereal Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, and its my first fanfic. Please leave suggestions for other characters you would want me to write about, and please leave feedback!! Thank you, i apologize if theres any grammar errors, english is not my first language <3

You finally had a day off college work, it felt so long since you had time to rest and take a nap

After going grocery shopping you came home to your college dorm and put the groceries on your, which were mostly instant noodles and soft drinks, you put the drinks in the mini fridge.

You slipped into your (f/c) pyjamas set and laid down on your bed to take a nap.

Luckily your roommate Historia was with her gf Ymir, so you could rest in peace.

You knew that your boyfriend, Eren was probably off skating somewhere with Armin, Jean and Connie. 

You then went to sleep and after about 40 minutes you woke up, someone was knocking at the door, you quickly looked at your phone to see the time and noticed that Eren had tried to call you 3 times and left 2 messages. You stood up and headed towards the door, slowly opening while rubbing your eyes, and there was Eren looking down at you with a soft smile that quickly turned to a more shocked face when he realized that you were taking a nap.

“Hey love” Eren said while blushing 

You were still rubbing your eyes but replied “Hi eren” and smiled.

“I'm sorry i didn't mean to interrupt your nap, i was just wondering if we could hangout for a bit, i brought you this” Eren said while revealing his hand from behind his back and in his hand was a deer squishmallow.

“I bought it on the way back from the skatepark” still blushing and smiling.

Your eyes lit up, almost sparkling, you looked down at the adorable plushie and up at his beautiful teal eyes again..

“Thank you Eren! It's adorable” you said while making a cute pout.  
You leaned up a little and kissed him on the cheek, just a small soft and warm peck before hugging him.

“Oh it's nothing, i know how much you love them” Eren said while hugging you back tightly, he noticed how warm your body was and he could tell you were still tired.

“It's okay if you don't want me to stay” Eren quickly but softly said “You're tired, and you need rest, you work too hard love” He pulled away from the hug and looked at you while smiling a concerned smile.

“Oh no, it's okay you can come in, if you're willing to just cuddle” You looked at him with a cheeky smile.

“Always” Eren replied, he leaned down while his hand slowly went up to your face and he placed his finger under your chin softly and kissed you. It was so warm and comforting and he could tell your body somehow became even more relaxed.

You slowly pulled away and smiled up at him.

He smiled back and you couldn't help but admire those shining eyes of him, so youthful and happy, even though he's gone through so much.

He handed the plushie to you.

“Thank you eren” You said.

You placed the plushie on the bed and went to your mini fridge and pulled out his favorite soda.

He stepped inside and slowly closed the door behind him.

You handed the soda to him and he looked at you with a grateful face.  
“Thank you, love” He said and placed the soda on the bedside table, he came back up and moved some of your beautiful (h/c) hair behind your ear, he then kissed you on the forehead.

You blushed and admired how affectionate he was, not that he hadn't been like this before, but every time you're with him you can't help but swoon over his touch.

“I'm gonna lay down again if thats ok” You said.

“Of course” He replied.

You went to lay down again and Eren followed after you, you swept under the covers and lifted the blanket a bit as an invitation to Eren and he slowly laid down beside you.  
You snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around your body.  
You felt as though you had never been this comfortable before.

“You're so beautiful, Y/N, you deserve to rest” He said and kissed your forehead.  
You slowly nodded and didn't get to answer before you fell asleep in his warm arms.  
Eren wasn't particularly tired but he didn't mind just cuddling you in silence.

He looked down at you and though he could only see some of your face, hair and body shape that the blanket was under, he thought you looked so beautiful while sleeping.  
So peaceful. He then realized that the plushie he had given you was wrapped in your arms and he smiled. He wished that this moment could last forever.

He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep also.

You woke up a little over an hour later and looked up at his face, his man bun was messy and almost undone, his dark brown hair framed his face, it was messy but so adorable.  
His mouth was a little open and he had drooled just a little bit on your pillow, you didn't mind, normally you wouldn't think drooling was particularly cute, but it was different with Eren.  
He somehow looked extremely beautiful. He had a pretty masculine face with the most handsome sharp features and big ethereal eyes. When he was sleeping like this though he reminded you of a small child sleeping peacefully.

You were so in love.

You closed your eyes and managed to snuggle even closer into his warm chest and fell asleep again, you probably didn't need that much more sleep but you figured Eren did without realizing it himself. 

And so you slowly fell asleep in the love of your lifes arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave feedback and suggestions :)


End file.
